


I hate that I love you

by lonercat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, fireskies, hate feelings, im such a loser, ironically fireskies, not exactly a phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan hates Charlie. Charlie hates Dan back. It's very simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate that I love you

‘’Stupid Prick!’’ Dan shouted as he exited the bathroom, eager to leave the boy behind him, not wanting to see the stupid smirk that surely he had on his face. ‘’I hate you’’ Dan finally whispered as he ran away from the scene. The boy watched he left, tears of anger and sadness threatening to spill from Dan’s face. The boy dropped that cocky smirk and started to cry silently. ‘’He will be mine one day, he’ll love me as much as I love him.’’

* * *

The final bell went off. Dan tried to collect his things as fast as he physically could, so he won’t see that ‘stupid prick’ (as he liked to call him) and won’t ruin the rest of his afternoon. He was going to have a date that night with Emma, the beautiful and most popular girl, with the crazy hair colours, (currently red) and cute personality. He didn’t want to ruin his mood by seeing **him**.

Dan practically sprinted from the classroom, threw his things in his locker and made his way to the main door. But he wasn’t that lucky. Out of nowhere, ‘that stupid prick’ appeared in front of him, with his signature cocky smirk. ‘’ **Charlie** ’’ Dan gritted through his teeth, anger boiling in his system ‘’Daniel Howell, how surprising’’ Charlie said, his voice full of sarcasm and cockiness. ‘’It’s not fucking surprising you idiot. Unfortunately you are in the same school as me’’ Dan spat in pure anger. ‘’Oh Danny’’ Charlie muttered sarcastically as his hand reached to touch Dan’s cheek but he quickly stepped back, ‘’I see you’re as happy to see me as I am to see you’’. In a swift movement, Dan tried to run past him, but Charlie was faster, gripping him by his forearm and dragged him to an empty closet.

He pushed Dan in and locked the door, so neither of them would go out. ‘’Fucking stupid prick! Why the hell are you doing this?!’’ Dan yelled as he looked into Charlie’s eyes, he thought he saw a hint of sadness on them that prevented Dan from punching the other boy right there.

‘’We’re fixing this Dan’’ Charlie spoke calmly, surprising Dan. ‘’Why can’t we be in the same place without fighting? I’m tired of this shit’’. Dan stood there staring at the door behind Charlie, avoiding his direct gaze, not knowing what to do. Was he - his enemy since they were freshmen – seriously trying to fix their – whatever they had?

‘’Charlie Casey’’ Dan began with a sigh ‘’I am NOT FIXING ANYTHING WITH YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!’’ he yelled as he felt the tears running down his face, his voice breaking ‘’Do you think I’ll EVER forgive you?! Do you think I’ll EVER forget the fact that you took away the most important person in my life from me! And I will never see him again?!’’ Dan was now crying, his knees already gave in, and he was having a breakdown, in front of his very own enemy.

Charlie stared at Dan, unsure of what to do, so he just followed his heart and knelt in front of the crying boy, hugging him tightly and letting his tears out. ‘’I know Dan, I know I shouldn’t have stepped in your relationship, I’m utterly sorry-‘’ ‘’Being sorry doesn’t fix it, idiot’’ Dan cut him off ‘’It doesn’t change the fact that I hate you’’ he choked between sobs ‘’-and I will forever’’. For some reason Dan felt secure on Charlie’s arms, it felt like when he hugged him, he almost felt loved- but what the fuck?, he’s his enemy, he swore to hate him forever, he took the love of his life away from him in freshman year, Charlie didn’t even deserve his attention, his hate. Nevertheless, he pushed himself further into Charlie’s arms and chest, sobbing even louder at the memory of him.

Phil Lester, the boy with the most beautiful blue eyes Dan has ever seen, his tongue poking out slightly of his mouth when he smiled widely, or laughed; how his love-filled gaze burned into Dan’s eyes every time, his soft orange hair the first time Dan saw him and ebony black at the end of the freshman year, the last time he knew something about the deeply loved Phil, now a constant memory on Dan’s mind, and seeing Charlie, the principal cause that he disappeared from his life, did not help at all.

‘’Daniel for fuck’s sake!’’ Charlie sobbed loudly, a broken glance looking at Dan’s chocolate eyes, ‘’can’t you see it? You’re too fucking blind! FOUR YEARS DAN! Four years and you haven’t noticed?’’ Dan stared at Charlie in deep thought, what did Charlie mean? What hadn’t he noticed those last four years? His thoughts were interrupted by a soft feeling on his lips.

Charlie was kissing him.

And Dan liked it.

Charlie, the same boy that Dan thought he hated, locked his lips with him. Dan stood there frozen for a few seconds, before realising what he was doing and kissing Charlie back. He could feel the love the other boy had put on that single kiss. Everything was clear now; Charlie was in love with him. A few moments passed before Dan registered his fingers locked in Charlie’s hair, one of the purple haired boy hand’s cupping his cheek, and the other with a firm grip in his waist. He opened his eyes and pushed the other boy away from him.

‘’What the HELL, CHARLIE?!’’ Dan said, raising his voice. He stood up and ran through the door, not daring to look back because he knew he’d go back to that janitor’s closet and hug and maybe kiss the broken boy left behind. ‘But I hate Charlie’ Dan thought, but deep inside he knew that the kiss meant something to him. He couldn’t stop replaying that kiss in his head, analysing the feelings on it – anger, sadness, regret, sorry, a bit of lust – but mostly love.

* * *

‘’You look beautiful’’ Emma smiled at Dan’s compliment, it was true, she looked like an angel in the beautiful white dress she was wearing. Dan was so lucky she had agreed to that date, he had been crushing on her since the beginning of the senior year –the current year-. It was a surprisingly warm April in England. They were exiting the restaurant they ate moments before. The date went perfect, except by the fact that Dan could not stop think about what had happened hours earlier, about that certain purple haired boy, with beautiful dark brown eyes, soft lips and pretty cute face that Dan hated so much.

‘’Lovely night, isn’t it? Emma interrupted Dan’s thoughts, noticing they had arrived at her front door, a smile on her lips. He had enjoyed the night, but a question never left his mind: did he like Charlie that way? She leaned in, waiting for him to meet her halfway, a perfect ending for a perfect date, no? But Dan didn’t. He stopped her and ran away shouting an awkward ‘’Bye Emma!’’

He continued running, not knowing where his feet were dragging him, anywhere was a good place, he just needed to think. He reached the park; it was surprisingly alone, since it was past 10pm on a Friday night. He started to walk slowly, zoning out in his thoughts – Why did Charlie kiss him? did Charlie really like him?, what if he did like Dan?, what if Dan liked him back? He was sure he hated the purple haired boy, but after that kiss, he wasn’t sure of himself.

‘’Hey’’ a low, familiar voice dragged him away from his thoughts, he was never happy to hear that voice, but now… ‘’Hi’’ Dan replied simply. ‘’Mind if I join your walk?’’ Charlie asked. ‘’Sure’’, Dan thought, it would be worse if he ran away, he couldn’t avoid Charlie forever, after all they attended the same school. They started walking slowly, side by side. Charlie couldn’t look at Dan, so he kept staring at the path they were walking in. Dan though, he couldn’t stop staring at the boy beside him. He studied him silently, how soft was his obviously dyed hair, his always sparkling eyes, now dull and red from crying, how his slight tanned-like skin looked under the moon and the artificial park lighting, how soft his lips were. Charlie was beautiful.

‘’Wanna sit down?’’ Dan stopped by a bench, trying to cut the tension between him and Charlie, and cursing himself silently as he just made the things awkward. Charlie said nothing, just sat down staring at his feet, Dan soon joining him. He looked at the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of a star. Suddenly the quiet voice of Charlie made him look straight at the other boy’s eyes.

‘’This is so fucked up’’ he stated. Dan noticed how close they were, shoulders almost touching. Dan turned his body to face Charlie completely, noticing that he was already looking at him. For his surprise, Dan reached to touch his cheek, dragging him closely to his own face.

‘’Indeed it is’’ he stated, his lips brushing Charlie’s. He finally closed the gap, kissing him deeply. No teeth, no tongue, no lust, anger, sadness or regret. Just love. Both boys could feel it. No words were needed; they both knew what the other had to say just by that kiss. After what seemed ages, Charlie broke it to catch his breath. ‘’wow’’ was all he managed to say.

‘’Just saying, you know’’ Dan broke the silence, as he intertwined his fingers with the other boy’s,

‘’I hate you, Charlie Casey’’ then he pecked his lips and hid his face on the crook of Charlie’s neck. He smiled as he felt Dan’s breath against his skin.

‘’I hate you too, Daniel Howell.’’

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is my first oneshot ever, I decided to make it fireskies ironically. Sorry for any mistakes, and I hope the oneshot makes sense, English is not my first language so I apologise if something is out of place. I hope you had enjoyed (:


End file.
